


long and wavy curls

by planetundersiege



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cold-Blooded Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Crowley changes his hair.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85
Collections: Valentines Day Gift Exchange 2020





	long and wavy curls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



> This is my gift to borrowedphrases for the Valentine’s Day Gift Exchange 2020.
> 
> I hope I managed to write something you liked! I did my best trying to implement as many things I could that you requested.

Aziraphale was sitting by the kitchen table of their cottage, reading the paper as he was sipping on a cup of hot cocoa. He had almost went through the entire thing when he felt Crowley presence around him, and as he turned around, he saw the demon in his snake form, slithering around the wooden floor and came closer to him, lifting his head up and stared at him with those yellow eyes.

Aziraphale immediately put the paper down, carefully patting his scaly head.

“Hello dear. Any specific reason you’re transformed today?”

A second passed, and instead of a snake, Crowley stood in front of him, transformed back, his red hair was now long and wavy, instead of the short cut Aziraphale was used too. He had sported the short cut for the past five years after the apocanot.

He nodded, looking away slightly.

“Yeah. I wanted to try something new with my corporation. Haven’t had long hair in years, and, I usually don’t like changing my appearance while I have a body. So, snake it is.” he began, and took Aziraphale’s hand in his out of habit. His skin was cold against Aziraphale, inhuman and reptile like. Another reminder that Crowley was in fact, a snake demon. But if they held hands long enough, Crowley absorbed the heat and became as warm as him, which always made hugging him as they snuggled together in bed the best. “Don’t… know if I’ll keep it though. I don’t know if it suits me that much. Do you like it? Be honest. I can change it back if you want to, fuck, who am I kidding? I probably look like rubbing in it. What was I thinking?”

“Crowley.” Aziraphale began, tightening the grip of the demon’s cold hand. He had raised his voice just a notch, not purposely though. “Don’t you ever say such stuff about yourself ever again. You are so gorgeous, beautiful, pretty, handsome. All of those words. The long hair really suits you my love, it brings out your eyes and frames your face, and I could play with it and maybe even braid it, but if you really don’t want to keep it, I won’t force you. Just remember that you’re handsome.”

He saw how Crowley raised an eyebrow.

“Braid it, you say?”

“Well… only if you want too.”

He saw a small smile on Crowley’s face, and his he nodded.

“Well angel, maybe I  _ will  _ keep it then.”


End file.
